You kiss me,im falling
by Atom Child
Summary: Hr/D. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl, and arrive two weeks early for School. Not your average D/hr fic!(Yet?)Please r/r!


You kiss me, I'm falling.  
  
"Right, have you packed everything, Dear?"  
"Yes Mum" Reliped a very excied Hermione.  
"Aww darling" Said Mrs Granger, enveloping her daughter into a warm hug. "Your father and I are so proud of you!"  
Hermione had received her letter, saying she was Head girl.  
"Whats the time, Mum?" she asked  
Mrs Granger checked her watch.  
"Good gracious look at the time! Youre suppose to- what do they call it? Floober? To- what's his name? Doobledore's? office now!" Replied her Mother, anxiously   
"Mum its Floo, and Professeor Dumbledore" Hemione chuckled.  
"Yes well, its time to go!" Her mother called as she bustled Down the stairs with Hermione's excessively large trunk. Hermione bounced down the stairs with Crookshanks, curled up in his wicker-work basket.  
"Have fun and be careful Honey!" Said her Father.  
"I will Dad" She repiled, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Write to us" Her mother said tearfully. Every year, her mother cried when Hermione went off to school.  
"I will, Mum" Hermione replied, hugging her. "Now dont be scared of the owls okay? It will stay until you write the reply"  
"Okay" Her mother sniffed.  
Hermione threw some Floo powder into the fire.She shifted her trunk and crookshanks into the Grate, and stepped in. She gave her parents a small smile and said verry clearly:  
"Professor Dumbledore's Office"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for the journey. She didn't really like traveling by Floo, but never the less, it was efficient. She finally reached Dumbledores office. She sat up and begain to dust herself off, But someone had landed on top of her.  
  
"Im sorry, here let me help you up" Said a sexy, male voice.  
"Thanks-" Hermione begain to say, until she looked into the face of the person "MALFOY!" She screeched.  
"GRANGER!" he replied with utter most loathing.  
"What are you doing here?" She spat.  
"Im Head boy, what are-, wait a minute you better not be Head girl!" He replied but it was obvious that he knew she was.  
"No, I'm the new headmistress" She replied sacasticly  
"I was unaware of that Miss Granger" said a familiar voice behind them.  
They both turned to face Professor Dumbledore.  
Hermione turned pink.  
"Oh! Er- I was j-just-" Hermione stuttered but Professor Dumbledore cut her off.  
"I was aware of the little joke between you and Mr. Malfoy." He said with his eyes twinkeling. "By now you would have guessed that you are both this years Head Boy and Girl. I exepect you to set a good example for both of your houses, and the rest of the school"  
"But Proffesor-I couldnt possibly work with him! Its-" Hermione began, but was rudely interupted by Malfoy.  
"And you think I want to work with you?"  
"I was-"  
"Silence! You two will need to learn to get along. After all, you are sharing living quaters"  
Hermione mentally slapped herself. How could she forget about living quaters?.  
"Speaking of living quaters, Shall we go there now?" He continued, smiling at the moody looks on their faces.  
  
They followed him down a long corroidor, to a portrait of A lion and a snake playing Snap.  
"Ssssnap" Said the snake.  
"You cheated!" said the lion moodily.  
"Ahem" Said Professor Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.  
"Oh! Er Hello Professor!" Said the Lion.  
"Good afternoon. Here are this years new Heads" He turned to Draco and Hermione. "You two must decide on a password"  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other.  
"Er.." she said tentatively.  
Draco glanced at the portrait next to it. It was full of shiney cutlery.  
"Bendy fork?" he said as a joke.  
"Bendy fork it is" Said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "Ill leave you two to it."  
  
Hermione gasped as the climbed through the portrait. The room was the most beautiful room she had ever seen at Hogwarts. It was an cheerful, bright room, decorated yellow and gold. There was a fireplace, Cream colored couches, 3 doors. One with a large D, one with a large H, and the last one Hermione guessed to be the bathroom.  
"Stop gaping, Granger. Its only a room" Said Draco irritably.  
Hermione glared at him and took Crookshanks into her room. Her room was decorated Red and gold. There was a large queen sized bed, and next to it was a large collection of books. She found all her belongings had been put away, and her trunk was at the foot of her bed. There was a large portrait of two ladies wearing blue and yellow robes.  
"Hello dear. Are you the new Head girl?" Asked the lady in blue.  
"Yes" She answered. "Er..are you Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff?"  
"She's a smart one. I bet she's a ravenclaw" Said Helga  
"No, she's a Gryffindor, see?"  
"Ohhh"  
"Anyway. Our portrait leads to your house common room" Said Rowena.  
"Er..thank you"  
Hermione sighed and looked out the window. She half wished she didnt have to come to school early.   
"How am I ever going to survive alone with Malfoy for 2 weeks?"  
  
A/n What do you think? Please R/r! 


End file.
